Holiday Horror
by XoRonhermioneXo
Summary: It's the Christmas Holidays and Rose couldn't be more thrilled to return home. Especially since a few remaining Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban, and Rose has a bad feeling about it. Can it really be a memorable holiday, or will it be a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers, I'm back with another story! Hopefully you guys enjoy! I'm not going to say anything about what happens because I don't want to spoil the story…you are going to have to read to find out what happens… enjoy! Oh, and if there are any mistakes, sorry, I didn't have time to edit it. Also, i posted this story as completed, although it is NOT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it rightfully belongs to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful winter day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and fourteen year old Rose Weasley and her best friend Leanne Ducannes were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Oh, come on, for me?" Leanne pleaded.

"Leanne, I am not accompanying you and Justin on your date. You are perfectly capable of going on a date without me needing to be there to fix something if it goes wrong, and that's final" Rose said.

Leanne sighed. "Ugh, fine…I'll ask Evangeline instead!" she said as the girls reached the hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Rose sighed. _Why do I even bother?_ she thought.

As the girls chowed down on eggs, ham, toast, and pumpkin juice, there was a hoot from above and everyone looked up as hundreds of owls flew in carrying packages and envelopes.

"Mail's here!" Rose's thirteen-year-old brother Hugo said from beside her.

"No, really?" Rose replied sarcastically. Hugo stuck his tongue out at her as his owl Midnight dropped the Daily Prophet in his arms and dropped an envelope in Rose's. She tore her envelope open:

_**Dear Rosie,**_

_**We are terribly sorry we haven't written you in a while, as we have both been very busy at the Ministry. A few remaining Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban and we have no idea of their whereabouts, though we are looking into it. Please don't worry sweetheart, everything will be fine. Almost every Auror at the Ministry is on the case.**_

_**How is school going? We hope you and Hugo are doing well, and that you two are doing well in you classes. Oh, and we also got another cat and we though she could be yours since Hugo has Midnight. She'll be waiting here when you come for Christmas Holidays next week. **_

_**Well, we must be on our way, though we will write as soon as we can, and we'll see you next week.**_

_**We love you! Xoxo**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mum and Dad**_

**_P.S: Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny invited us over for an early Christmas dinner the day you get back, so tell you brother please and thank you!_**

Rose finished reading the letter and then put it back in the envelope.

"Letter from you parents?" Leanne asked.

Rose nodded. "They mentioned that a few Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban and they have no clue where they are" she said.

"I got one too, and my parents mentioned that as well. They could be anywhere Rose! They could be in the castle!" Leanne panicked, starting to hyperventilate. Leanne was a big time worrier. With her dad being an Auror like Rose's, you would think she would get used to this kind of stuff, but no, clearly that wasn't the case.

Rose grabbed Leanne's shoulders to steady her. "Leanne, relax! Breathe! I'm sure they aren't here and even if they were, which they aren't! -" she hurried as she saw the horrified look on Leanne's face, " – the school would have known about it. Plus, my mum showed me lots of defense spells that are way beyond our year, and I could show you. It's really not that hard to get them right" she finished.

Leanne scoffed. "Easy for you to say, your parents are two of the people that make up the Golden Trio, the third being Harry freaking Potter, aka your Uncle, so of course it's easy for you. Plus, you're a genius. But, I could use some practice, so sure, why not?" she said.

"Yay!" Rose clapped excitedly as Leanne laughed. "Hey Hugo, mum and dad told me to tell you that Christmas dinner is at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's next week" Rose said, looking at Hugo.

"Already? But Christmas isn't for another two weeks" Hugo said.

"It's an early one" Rose explained.

"Oh, I see. Alrighty then" Hugo said as he finished off his breakfast and fled to his first class with his friend Adam. The girls also finished their breakfast before heading off to their first class, Potions. Since school had started up again after the war and after the school was repaired, they had hired two new teachers for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts: Professor Merliah Kingston for Potions and Professor Jared Lunsford for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone loved them.

As the girls sat through Potions, Rose was finding it hard to concentrate as her mind was elsewhere, thinking about the escaped prisoners. She had even answered a question wrong.

"Miss Weasley, what is the main ingredient in Jaxstone?" Professor Kingston asked.

"Hmm? Oh, um, pixie leaf?" Rose said distractedly.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect. The correct answer is jelly powder. Are you feeling alright Miss Weasley? As far as I'm aware, you've never answered a question incorrectly" Kingston said, concerned. Rose nodded.

"I'm fine Professor, I've just got a lot on my mind," she said. The older woman nodded, though she still looked unconvinced that she was okay.

For the rest of the day, Rose was not engrossed in her classes as much as she usually was, and it was starting to freak Leanne out. In the evening, while the girls were doing homework, Leanne told Rose to go to the infirmary.

"Why?"

"Because you're not acting like yourself, Rose, and quite frankly, you're starting to scare me. It's like you've gone crazy!" Leanne said exasperatedly.

Rose looked at her friend and saw concern in her eyes and she realized that Leanne deserved to know the truth. " I haven't gone crazy Leanne, really. I'm fine. I just have this weird feeling about those loose Death Eaters. No one knows where they are, they could be anywhere, and I just, I don't know, I have a weird feeling about all of this" she said uncomfortably, wrapping her arms around herself.

Leanne nodded in understanding. "Yeah, me too, though hopefully they catch them soon. We don't need them to cause havoc in anyone's lives, especially with the holidays starting next week. Anyways, we shouldn't worry, it will all blow over" she said, going back to her homework.

Rose tried to continue, but her brain wasn't functioning. She stared out the window at the blowing snow, and if she really wasn't going crazy, then she could've sworn she saw a streak of black flash through in the sky.

**A/N: Oooooh, cliffy! I'll try to update later today, but if I don't, hopefully it will be sometime this weekend. If anyone has an idea of what might happen, let me know, but I'm still not going to tell you! Sorry, I know, I'm horrible, but it's more suspenseful this way. This story is posted as completed, but it's not, and it can have a few different genres, though I could only choose two. Anyways, enough of the rambling. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey readers, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy, and also, I've gotten so many views on this story, and hardly any reviews, so I would love it if u left a quick review, even if it's short. Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

As the week went on, the hype about Christmas went on and on until finally, it was time to board the train to head home. As Rose headed down the stairs with Hugo, James, Albus, and Lily, they were stopped by Hagrid.

He grabbed all five of them into a bone-crushing hug. "You kids 'ave a good 'oliday, alright? Say hi to yer folks for meh, I haven't talked to 'em in fer ever" he said.

"Hagrid…can't…breathe" James gasped as the other four groaned. Hagrid quickly let go.

"Sorry you lot," he said sheepishly.

"It's fine. You have a good holiday too!" Lily said happily as the other three bid him farewell and the four ran out the door of the castle and jumped into an empty carriage. It immediately started making its way down the hill to the train.

When it go to the bottom of the hill, the five jumped out, grabbed their trunks, and loaded onto the train. They grabbed an empty compartment together in the third card while waiting for the other kids to load on. Five minutes later, the train made its way out of the station, away from the castle, and started its journey to King's Cross.

"Finally, we get to see mum and dad!" Lily exclaimed as they all got settled in.

"Finally? Lil, come off it, you know the minute we walk into the house, mum is going to send us straight up to our rooms to clean them, clean the house, and get ready for the Christmas dinner tonight" James said.

Al groaned. "I forgot that was tonight. Why can't mum just clean the house with magic? Honestly, it will take a second! Or why can't dad do it?" he asked.

"Your mum will be too busy with all of the cooking and your dad is probably going to be doing the same as you three- following orders. I imagine mum is going to make Hugo and I clean our rooms and clean the house too with dad also following orders" Rose said.

"Um, excuse me sis? And why would we have to do that, seeing as how the dinner is at their place and not ours?" Hugo said indicating James, Albus, and Lily with his hand while looking at Rose.

"Oh, honestly Hugo, have you met mum? She is a bossy know-at-all, dad's words not mine, and she will make us do it anyways" Rose shot back.

"But- well I- why can't we just- ugh, touché" Hugo said, defeated.

The other four laughed and Hugo later joined in. Soon after, the candy trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the little old witch asked kindly.

"I'll take a chocolate frog and a pack of Every Flavor Beans please," Rose said as she handed the lady her money in exchange for the goods. Lily and Hugo got the same.

"Hey, I got mum!" exclaimed Hugo, as he held up his chocolate frog card. Sure enough, there was Hermione, looking as if she could kick anyone's ass.

"Wicked, I got Uncle Harry!" Rose said, holding up her card as well with Harry pointing his wand towards her.

"I got Uncle Ron!" Lily smiled as she too held up her card, Ron glaring as if to say, "Bring it the hell on".

The five chattered away happily while eating their goods and before they knew it, the train blew its whistle, signaling that they had arrived at King's Cross Station. They grabbed their trunks and ran off the train, looking through the crowd for their parents. They spotted them at the end of the platform, near a couple of empty benches.

The kids ran towards their parents, Rose reaching Ron first and Hugo reaching Hermione.

"Daddy!" Rose yelled as she hugged her father.

Ron chuckled. "Hey Rosie Posie, how are you doing?" he said as he hugged her back.

"I'm awesome and guess what? I got an O on my last Potions essay!" she said excitedly.

"That's great! Your mum will be happy to hear that. Speaking of your mum, you better head on over to her, she'll be thinking you forgot about her" Ron joked as Hugo came over to say hi to him, and they soon got into a discussion about Quidditch.

Rose ran over to Hermione. "Hi mum! Guess what? I got an O on my Potions essay!"

Hermione smiled and hugged the life out of her daughter. "That's fantastic, honey! I knew you could do it!" she said.

The Weasleys went over to the Potters. "Hey Ron, you lot can come over tonight at around six if that works" Harry said as Lily jumped on his back, almost taking him down.

"Oi, Lil! Warn me next time, you're not as light as a feather anymore, honey" Harry said in a joking manner as Lily jumped down.

"Sorry dad" she said.

"It's fine. Anyways, we're going to head out, so six o'clock Ron" Harry said as the Potters bid goodbye and disapparated, the Weasleys following shortly after.

As the Weasleys landed in front of their house, Rose overheard her parents talking about the Death Eaters as they made their way to the front door.

"Ron, this is getting crazy. We still don't know of their whereabouts, and I'm scared for Harry's family and ours" Hermione whispered to her husband.

"I know, love, me too. Let's just try to get it off of our minds for this evening. It's supposed to be a fun night. It'll be fine" Ron said as he opened the door.

Rose was going to ask her parents about it, but decided against it, knowing it was probably best not to say anything. They seemed pretty jumpy about it already. As she went inside, Hermione levitated Hugo and Rose's trunks upstairs to their rooms and made herself, Rose, Hugo, and Ron a cup of hot tea to warm themselves up. While the water was boiling, a small black kitten came trotting into the room.

"Oh, looks like she found you" Ron chuckled as the kitten jumped into Rose's lap.

"Can I really have her?" Rose said, lightly scratching behind the kitten's ears, making it purr.

"Yes, she's yours. What are you going to name her?" Hermione asked as she brought them their tea and sat down at the table with her own cup. It was very cold outside and it was fairly windy, so the tea felt great in Rose's dry throat.

"Mmm, Jinxie" Rose said.

"That's a lovely name" Hermione smiled. The kitten jumped down to go sit on her little bed in the living room.

"So kids, how was your first four months of school?" Ron asked. And so Rose and Hugo told their parents everything that had happened in the last four months, and for the next hour, the family caught up and just spent time together.

Before they knew it, it was time to head over to Ginny and Harry's.

"Rose, can you go back upstairs and put something nice on please?" Hermione said as Rose had sweatpants and a sweater on with her hair thrown up in a bun.

Rose groaned. "It's only Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, mum, honestly. They won't care," she said.

"This is a nice Christmas dinner, so I expect you to dress nicely. Even Hugo cleaned himself up well. Now get your butt back up those stairs and change, we are leaving in five minutes" Hermione told her daughter, pointing at the stairs.

"But mu-" Rose started.

"Listen to your mother Rosie, and I'm sure your Aunt Ginny made your cousins put something nice on too, so don't be so down in the dumps" Ron said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, dad" Roes sighed as she walked back up the stairs and came down the stairs three minutes later wearing black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a dark green top that made her hair stand out, and a black cardigan that was unbuttoned. Her hair was as natural as every, hanging down in loose waves.

"Better?" she asked as she grabbed her cell phone.

"Much better, you look lovely. Now let's go before we are late" Hermione said as she held her arm out for Rose, Ron doing the same for Hugo. They took their parents arms and suddenly felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a tube, and second later found themselves in front of the Potters house, which was nicely decorated for the holidays, as was the Weasleys. Hugo rang the doorbell, and Albus appeared shortly after.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're finally here, mum is going crazy in the kitchen. Aunt Hermione, she could probably use your help," he said as they came into the house.

"Of course, thanks Al" Hermione said as she hurried past them and into the kitchen. Rose and Hugo made their way into the living room with Albus while Harry and Ron went to talk about the latest Quidditch news in the den.

As the teens were talking in the living room, Hermione came in.

"Rosie honey, can you run to the store and pick up a fruit or vegetable platter for me? It would be greatly appreciated," she said.

"Oh, Hermione, she doesn't have to do that, we will be fine without one!" Ginny called from the kitchen.

"It's okay, Aunt Ginny, I don't mind" Rose called back.

"Thanks Rose!" Ginny said.

"Here's ten dollars, it should be enough and take your cell phone with you in case I need to reach you" Hermione said, handing Rose money.

"Yes mum" Rose said obediently as she went out the door and made her way onto the sidewalk. It had started snowing and was getting even colder. Rose cursed herself silently for not bringing a jacket. She wrapped her warms around herself as she turned onto the street that the store was located on.

As she was walking, she heard something behind her. She whipped around, but saw nothing. She stood for a second longer then shrugged it off, thinking it was probably just a cat or something. As she started walking again, she heard the sound even closer behind her and, not turning around fast enough, she was grabbed from behind and a hand was put over her mouth to muffle her scream. The last thing she remembered was disapparating in a cloud of black smoke.

**A/N: Another cliffy! Hope you enjoyed that chapter; it was quite a long one. I have chapter 3 done as well, and I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be. Sorry for any mistakes, I think I got all of them, but there are probably some I missed. When Hagrid is talking, those words are supposed to be like that, as you all probably know :P anyways, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers, thanks for the awesome reviews! Here is chapter 3 and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Where is Rose? She's been gone for almost an hour" Hermione said to Ginny as they were just finishing setting the dinner table.

"Yes, she has been gone an awfully long time, hasn't she? That's odd for her. Try calling her cell phone" Ginny said.

Hermione grabbed the house phone and dialed Rose's cell. _Ring…ring…ring…ring…Hi! You've reached Rose Weasley. Sorry I can't take your call, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Bye! _Came Rose's cheery voicemail from the other line. Hermione hung up.

"Ginny, she's not answering her phone, and she always has it on, and she always answers it. I'm getting worried" Hermione said, starting to pace.

"We should call the store and see if she's even been there," Ginny said, going for the phone. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and dashed to the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Ministry" came a reply from outside. Hermione's eyes widened and she whipped the door open, almost hitting Ginny in the process.

There were two Aurors, a boy and a girl, that Hermione recognized as Auror Nelson and Auror Lattimore.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter" Nelson greeted them with a nod to each lady. He looked at Hermione. "We're here about your daughter, Rose. May we come in, Mrs. Potter?" he asked, saying the last part to Ginny, seeing as how it was her house.

"Oh, sure, come on in" Ginny said as the Aurors came into the house, lead by Ginny and Hermione. The four went into the kitchen, where they found Ron and Harry. Nelson put a Silencing charm on the room so that the teens could not overhear.

"Nelson, Lattimore, what brings you here?" Ron asked.

"Do any of you recognize this?" Lattimore said, holding up a small device in her hand.

Hermione paled. "That's Rose's cell phone!" she said.

"That's what we figured," Lattimore said. "I'm afraid we have bad news, and we think it would be better to tell you parents first before the kids. The Ministry has received reports stating that Rose has gone missing". The four adults paled and their eyes went wide with shock.

"N-no, t-t-that can't be t-true" Hermione said, shaking her head frantically.

"I'm afraid it is, Mrs. Weasley. She has a tracking device on her phone, so when we received the reports, we could have tracked her down and found her easily. It's unfortunate she dropped it over on Lexington Street. We don't have many leads yet, though we have a very good feeling about who took her," Nelson said as he looked at the four of them.

"The loose Death Eaters" Harry whispered, though loud enough for all of them to hear. The Aurors nodded sadly.

There was a loud crash heard as everyone looked at Hermione. Hermione, who had been holding a glass of Firewhisky the whole time, had dropped her glass, which shattered, and collapsed into sobs on the kitchen floor. Ron jumped up and ran over to his wife and took her in his arms and helped her stand up again.

"We're very sorry. We're doing everything we can to bring her home safely. We're going to keep her cell phone as evidence, as it is the only other lead besides who took her. The only thing you can do is hope and pray that she'll be back in your arms soon. Thanks for your time, and we'll let you know of any more leads" Nelson said.

"Thank you" Ron whispered to them shakily as he continued to hold a sobbing Hermione, tears coming to his owns eyes. The Aurors nodded knowingly and left the room. As soon as the door shut, Ginny broke down as well, and Harry brought her upstairs to calm her down and to give Ron and Hermione privacy.

"Why Rose, Ron? WHY? Who knows what they are doing to her right now! They could be torturing her! Our daughter! It's my fault, I shouldn't have sent her out by herself at night, I'm such a horrible mother!" Hermione yelled into Ron's chest as he held her close. She was still crying, and Ron's tears were now sliding down his cheeks as well.

" I don't know, love, I really don't know. The Aurors will do everything they can. And it's not your fault, and you are definitely not a horrible mother, Hermione. You're the best god damn mum our kids could ever have," he said. All I know is that when I get my hands on those Death Eaters, I'm going to kill them for taking our daughter" he said as he kissed Hermione's forehead. He felt her nod.

"Do whatever the bloody hell you have to do" she muffled into his chest.

They stood there for a few more moments holding each other before Harry and Ginny came back down. Ginny's eyes were red and puffy, and Harry's were a bit teary.

"We need to tell the kids, us four together" Harry said, wiping his eyes.

"I can't, it'll be too hard" Hermione said, shaking her head into Ron's chest.

"Hermione, we have to tell them. They'll be wondering where Rose is" Harry said gently, giving her a hug. Hermione nodded reluctantly. Ginny removed the Silencing charm and the four went into the living room where the kids were talking.

"Hey dad, you'll never beli- what's wrong? Why are mum and Aunt Hermione crying?" James said as he quickly stood up, followed by the others with looks of worry on their faces.

"Um, we have bad news. Rose is gone" Harry said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Lily said in a hard voice as she stared her father down.

"She was taken by Death Eaters" Harry said.

The four teens were unable to say anything as they just stood there in shock. Suddenly, Hugo jumped up and ran up the stairs without a word, and Lily ran to her bedroom down the hall.

"Hugo!" Hermione cried after him, though he just slammed the door to someone's bedroom without responding. She started to go after him, but Ron stopped her.

"I'll go, love, it's fine" Ron whispered as he went up the stairs after Hugo. Hermione looked around and saw that Harry was gone too.

"He went to talk to Lily" Ginny said softly, still on the verge of tears, as she went to talk to her two boys. Hermione went to the kitchen, sat down at the table, and started to cry quietly into her hands.

Meanwhile, Ron had reached Albus' room, where Hugo had run to, and he softly pushed the door open, poking his head in. He saw Hugo on Albus' bed curled up with tears in his eyes. Ron had never seen him look so vulnerable.

"Oh, Hugo" Ron said softly as he went over to his son and sat beside him. He sat quietly by Hugo before he whispered, "I want my big sister back" and let the tears fall. Ron put a comforting arm around his son, tears coming to his eyes again as well.

"I know, I want Rosie back too, and we will get her back. Whatever it takes" Ron said firmly. Hugo nodded, and the two made their way back downstairs where everyone else was sitting. Harry had also succeeded in getting Lily back into the living room, and she was now sitting on the couch with Harry, her head on his arm and her eyes all red.

Hermione ran up to her husband and Hugo and hugged them, noticing that Hugo was about to cry again.

"Oh, Hugo, honey" she said quietly as she bent down and wrapped her arms around her son as he cried softly into her. Ron patted his back as well.

"I'll go make some tea. Harry, could you help?" Ginny said as she made her way to the kitchen with Harry following behind her, leaving the kids with Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorry Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. I should have went with her," James said huskily, as if trying to fight off tears.

"Don't be silly, James. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing we could do. We'll get her back" Ron said as he patted James' shoulder.

Ginny and Harry returned with the tea and everyone drank quietly, not having the heart to say anything. When they finished, Ron stood up.

"Well, I guess we should head home now. It's getting late" he said.

Ginny nodded understandably. "We'll have the dinner closer to Christmas instead" she said, as he and Harry stood up to show the Weasleys to the door.

As they got to the door, Ginny hugged her big brother. "I'm so sorry Ron," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Thanks, Gin" he said quietly as he patted her back and joined Hermione and Hugo at the door.

"You alright mate?" Harry said to Ron.

Ron nodded. "We'll try to manage until she's back in our arms," he said.

Harry nodded. "Let us know if you need anything," he said, giving Ron a quick bear hug.

He hugged Hermione too. "We'll find her Hermione" Harry said into her ear, as she nodded. The Weasleys said goodbye as they apparated back to their house.

No one said anything until Hugo whispered, "We should all go to sleep. Maybe we'll have news in the morning". He picked up Jinxie, who had just walked into the room, meowing like crazy.

"She knows she's gone," Hugo whispered. "She can sleep in my room tonight" he said as he trudged up the stairs with the kitten in his arms, Ron and Hermione following close behind.

"Goodnight Hugo. Try to get some sleep" Hermione said as she kissed his forehead, Ron ruffling his hair. He nodded and went into his room, shutting the door behind him.

As Ron and Hermione arrived in their bedroom, they quickly changed and brushed their teeth before crawling into bed. Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest as he wrapped his comforting arms around her.

"It just doesn't feel real," Hermione whispered.

"I know" Ron whispered back. "But we'll find her love"

"How can you be sure?" she said as tears slid down her cheeks. He looked at her and wiped them off with his thumb.

"I just am," he quietly said as they both drifted off into a restless sleep.

**A/N: Now, this chapter was fairly difficult to write, as I didn't want to go out of character, though I think I did a pretty good job, considering this is the first fanfiction I have written that deals with grieving. Read and Review, and hopefully chapter 4 is up soon! Sorry for mistakes, also, though I think I got all of them.**


	4. Author's Note!

A/N: Oh my god, I am sooooooo sorry readers that I haven't been updating! I've just been so busy with school, exams coming up, and of course, Christmas! I'll try to update today on all of my stories, but I can't promise you anything. If I can't get all of them done, I'll have the next chapter to "Holiday Horror" up for sure. And the update is not counting this author's note, just saying :P

**Thanks for your patience guys, and again, im so sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, I'm back with another chapter. Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been so busy lately. But now that Christmas is over for another year, I'll be able to update my stories a lot sooner! Yay! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

_Ugh, what happened? Where the hell am I? Merlin, ouch…okay, standing is not an option. Bloody hell, my head is pounding. Last thing I remember was that I was flying in black smoke and…oh no, _Rose thought as she woke up to find herself in a dark room without windows. It seemed like she was in a basement of some sort. She also noticed that she was in a cell.

"What the-" she said, as she tried to stand up again, though she fell a second time. She looked down and saw that her ankle was swollen. _That explains my inability to stand,_ she groaned inwardly.

Rose suddenly remembered she had her cell with her. She quickly went to grab it, though realized it wasn't there. _God damnit, I must have dropped it, _she thought.

She heard the door at the top of the stairs burst open and she quickly retreated to the corner of the cell and curled up into a ball as a person wearing a black cloak came down. She couldn't see their face as they sat down in a chair on the other side of the small room.

"Well, well, well. It looks like little miss ginger has finally woken up. I've been waiting for a while," said the person in a devilish voice. It was a man.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Oh missy, I'm afraid we've met before" the man said, as he pulled down his hood to reveal his face. Rose's eyes widened.

"Professor Lundsford!" she cried disbelievingly.

Lundsford smiled wickedly. "Didn't expect to see me, did you?"

Rose grabbed the bars of the cell for support and hauled herself up, just barely able to put pressure on her right leg, and hobbled to the front of the cage. Lundsford noticed her ankle.

"Oh dear, that's such a shame. Let me fix that for you" he said as he pulled out his wand and shot a spell at her. Rose cried out in pain as she felt the spell slice her right cheek.

Lundsford feigned sympathy. "Oopsie, I missed. My bad" he said.

"What do you want from me?" Rose cried as she slid down the wall to the floor, clutching her bleeding cheek.

"I want revenge," Lundsford snarled.

"For what!" Rose shrieked at him. "What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you did, it's what your parents and your Uncle did. They killed my brother!" he yelled back at her.

"They never killed anyone!" she shot back. Wrong move. Lundsford shot yet another spell, hitting her in the right shoulder this time as she screamed in pain again.

"You don't know anything, you stupid girl! It was long before you were born, during the Second Wizarding World War. I'm sure your mummy and daddy told you plenty about that," he snarled.

Rose thought shakily for a second. Her parents had indeed told her about that.

"The only thing my parents told me about was that they had helped in destroying the one man that was trying to kill my Uncle Harry, and that was the person that they had killed…oh" she whispered the last part in realization.

Lundsford gave a short, harsh laugh. "For a smart witch, you really are an idiot. But yes, your parents and Uncle killed my brother, Tom Riddle, because he was after your Uncle. He was more commonly known as Lord Voldemort when they were younger".

"But then why capture me?" she asked harshly.

"Because I figured that Potter and his family have enough fame to last him a lifetime, so why not target his best mate's family instead? I wanted to make them all suffer, and I thought that your parents didn't get enough of it in that war. I want them to go through what I did, about what it's like to lose a loved one! So what better way than to break out a few fellow Death Eaters from Azkaban and get a job at Hogwarts so I could tail you and your brother" Lundsford said wickedly.

"My brother?" Rose whispered.

Lundsford smirked. "Yes, I had originally planned on kidnapping both of you, though when my Death Eaters were tailing you on your way to the store last night, I figured they might as well take you then and there. At least I had one of you, right? Plus, you made it much easier to do so by going out at night by yourself without any use of magic outside of school. So I thank you for that" he said.

Rose glared. "You'll never get away with this," she snarled as she cautiously stood up again.

"Watch that tone, girl, or I'll use the Cruciatus Curse on you. Oh, and for good measure," Lundsford started as he cast a spell that made a hand appear in front of Rose, slapping her hard across the face in the process, "I might as well give you a good slap in the face too. You know, because I can." He smirked as he stood up and left the basement.

Rose staggered and fell back onto the floor and clutched her shoulders with her hands. She felt tears pool in her eyes as she thought of her family, worried sick about what had happened to her, probably looking for her at that very moment.

She cried softly into her arms as she sat there in the cold basement with no food, and though most of the bleeding from her cuts had stopped, she was starting to feel the bruising of her cheek from the slap. Finally looking down to get a good look at herself for the first time after her torture, she saw that her clothes were ripped and bloodstained, and her ankle was as swollen as ever.

She groaned, and sat there for a few minutes, not even remembering falling asleep…

**A/N: There's chapter 4! I hope you guys liked it, it was kind of done in a rush job, though I think it turned out pretty good, but please read and review, it means the world to me! I'll try to update my two other stories, "21st Century Girl" and "Country Girl, and Proud" soon, I promise! Oh, and sorry it was kind of short, I just wanted to get it up because I felt bad for not updating. I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks again, and happy reading!**

**Muah!**

**xoRonhermionexo**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh, remember me? The girl who hasn't updated her stories in ages? Yeah, I'm back, finally! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I haven't had any time! But I'm back now, and hopefully I'll update more often! If there's any mistakes, so sorry, I didn't edit. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Well?" Hermione stood up anxiously as Ron appeared in the fire place of their home. He shook his head.

"They have no new leads at all." Ron said.

"How can they not have any new leads, Christmas is in three days! I want my baby home NOW!" Hermione yelled as she flopped back down on the couch.

It had been over a week since Rose was taken, and the Ministry had not found any leads whatsoever. Ron and Harry had been trying to help, though the Ministry thought it would be better if they didn't get involved. Ron, of course, threw a fit, though decided not to push the matter any further considering he couldn't lose his job. The family had not been getting any sleep, Hermione especially.

Ron walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Me too, love, me too" he whispered as she cried into his shoulder.

Hugo came running down the stairs. "Any leads dad?" he asked.

"No, Hugo, I'm sorry" he said. Hugo nodded sadly and went back upstairs to the sanctuary of his room that he had rarely left since Rose disappeared.

"The Ministry said she dropped her cellphone, so there must be something they can do with that, can't they? Maybe she made a call or someone called her right before those bastards took her" Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "They've already checked, remember? There were no calls on there except for when you and Ginny tried to reach her that night."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, right, I forgot. Ugh, I hope they get some kind of lead soon, even if it's a small one."

"I do too; I'm starting to get ticked off. I just hope she's not-"

"Don't say dead! I know she's alive, I can feel it! She's not dead!" Hermione shrieked.

"I was going to say 'suffering', Hermione. Of course she's alive, I can feel it too. Let's just hope for the best." Ron said.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I better start making dinner" she said tiredly as she slowly got up and walked to the kitchen, almost running into the wall.

"Careful, love!" Ron said as she stopped herself at the last second.

"I'm fine, Ronald. I need more sleep, though that's not really an option, now is it, considering one of ours kids is missing!" she said harshly before walking into the kitchen.

Ron just sighed, knowing Hermione gets grumpy when she's overtired, and went in to help his wife with dinner.

_Ugh, who am I kidding, I'm never getting out of here that way. Merlin, use your brain Rose!_ Rose thought to herself as she tried to kick open the iron door of the cell for the third time. _I need a decent meal, I can't think straight!_

Over the week that she was gone, Rose had not seen sunlight or been out of the cell at all, for that matter, and she was going to lose it. Lundsford was only bringing her one meal a day, and they never consisted of more than a piece of bread, pumpkin juice, and a cracker. She was still in the clothes she was wearing the day she was captured, not to mention the fact that her injuries had not healed at all, and she was still caked in dry blood.

Rose heard the door open and Lundsford came down the stairs.

"Do you just plan on keeping me locked up down here in this cell the whole time? It's not going to do you a whole lot, seeing as how I've been down here for over week and nothing has happened" Rose snapped at him.

"And that's exactly what I want." He said as he stood in front of the cage door glaring down at Rose. "You see, if I keep you locked down here, then I'm not risking anyone catching a glimpse of you, since everyone is probably aware of your sudden absence, or risking anyone getting leads on finding you."

Rose banged on the door. "You're insane."

Lundsford laughed. "Not insane, just clever. You see, the longer I keep you down here, the more your precious friends and family are going to suffer. And the longer they suffer, the happier my fellow Death Eaters and I will get, thus avenging my brother's death. I mean, who knows? You might even die in here." He cackled at the look on Rose's face.

Rose then did something that must have been a side effect of not getting enough to eat and of her not thinking like herself at all, considering she should have known the consequences. She spit at Lundsford, then proceeded to knee him in his "man area" hard. He yelled and doubled over in pain.

Rose smirked in satisfactory. "Courtesy of having a brother. I'm not like most girls." She said.

Lundsford got up. "You asked for it, you little Weasel brat" he said before yelling, "CRUCIO!"

Rose had always known that the Cruciatus curse was supposed to be painful, but in no way did she think it was going to be this bad. It felt like a million knives stabbing at her at once. She screamed her loudest as he kept using the curse on her over and over again until she collapsed on the ground in pain.

"Courtesy of having a wand. I'm not like most "teachers", as you thought" he said as he air quoted the word 'teachers'.

"Bastard" Rose said, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Lundsford just smirked. "Call me what you want, it's not going to help you in any way. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Rose glared at him and flipped him off.

"Just for that, you don't get your food for tonight. Oopsie, should have thought of that before you decided to get sassy. I don't like sass." Lundsford said before storming up the stairs.

Rose sat in the corner of the cell before putting her head in her bloody hands. _Mom, dad, Uncle Harry, anyone. Just please, find me soon._

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was done in a rush job because I wanted to update now. I think it turned out alright, but I don't know, that's your opinion! Oh, and any time you see these symbols ************ in a line, it's a POV change. Thanks, and please, read and review. I get tons of hits, but no reviews! Please, they make my day! Thanks again!**

**Muah!**

**xoRonhermionexo**


End file.
